


Luke (Staged Dinner)

by 5SOSBipolarNips



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5SOSBipolarNips/pseuds/5SOSBipolarNips





	Luke (Staged Dinner)

I hold the bottom of my dress down as I run up the stairs to the backstage where Luke had told me to meet him, after making me dress up, which is rather strange since most of our dates normally entail a takeaway or the movies, and this seems a little more...formal.

"Hey Y/N! You've got to wait here!" Michael runs up to me, stopping me from turning down the hall to the dressing room. I raise an eyes at what Luke's got planned, but give in and stand waiting for whatever is going on.

"Where is he?" I ask impatiently.

"Something about a tie" Michael rolls his eyes and I do the same with a fond smile. I don't think I've ever done anything with Luke and he's been on time. Minutes past, filled with me trying to get Michael to give in and tell me what's been planned.

"Here he is!" Michael shouts so Luke turns to us. My mouth gaps a little from his appearance, him wearing black jeans, a band shirt and a dress jacket, with his quiff on point.

"What happened to the tie?" I ask him after we both compliment each other on our outfits. I was rather excited about seeing him in a formal shirt and tie, but who am I kidding, Luke doesn't wear anything formal unless it's a wedding or a funeral, and even then, I'm half expecting him to turn up in a band shirt, jeans and converse if we did get married.

"We couldn't tie it; Google is useless." He playfully rolls his eyes and links arms with me, helping me steady myself in my heels, which I'm quickly regretting. "Follow me, my lady," he leads me and we end up going up the stairs to the stage. I'm not sure what to expect, but am extremely shocked when my eyes land on a table set in the middle of the empty stage.

My mouth gapes and I turns to Luke who's watching me for my reaction. "This is incredible! How did you do this?" I ask with wide eyes and smile. To our left is an empty arena with just a few stewards walking around, but other than that, it's just us in an arena that fills thousands.

"Well since it's a double show, we didn't need to do a sound check today since everything is set up from yesterday, so I thought this would be cool" he smiles, leading me over to the seat, pulling out my chair like a gentleman and sitting opposite me.

We both begin into our normal immature conversations when suddenly Calum walks out in a maid's outfit with a trolley and two silver plates placed on top. I giggle loudly while Luke tries to act serious but let's out a soft chuckle anyway. Calum places the silver domes in front of us with a serious pout, bows, revealing his back side to the empty arena and tells us to enjoy our meal before pushing the trolley back off the stage is a sassy S shape. We both lift the domes and laugh when we reveal two pepperoni pizzas causing Luke to groan,"I asked them to get something fancy!"

"I love this more," and I did. Me and Luke aren't the type of people for a piece of chicken and rose shaped tomatoes, but more cheap pizza and a couple of beers in front of the telly, with a few wondering hands.

We both devour the pizza quickly and laugh at the memories we've made as a couple. Though when I press my glass rim to my mouth, Luke turns around and waves Calum over, who was sat on his phone talking to Michael at the bottom of the stage stairs. Calum runs out and changes the track on the speaker.

Instantly, my ears prick up just at the few notes of the song. Even as cheesy as it sounds, Thinking Out Loud is one of my favourite songs, even though it's a little overplayed. I knew he'd choose this song from the times I'd dance around the kitchen like I starred in the video and force him to join.

"May I have this dance?" Luke stands and takes my hand, and kisses my knuckles before walking me over to the middle of the front stage when he normal stands when playing. He positions both of my arms around his neck and we both sway to the beat, looking in each other's eyes, enjoying each other's company and singing along, despite him sounding like an angel, while I sound like a cat meowing in a blender.

"I love you" he says after he presses a lingering kiss to my lips, causing a little red lipstick to stain his already rather red lips.

"I love you too"

Even though this isn't an expensive dinner in a posh restaurant, or with a fancy butler, this was perfect. We can't go on dates like normal people because of how famous his face is, but I wouldn't change this for the world, or him.

We aren't perfect, but he is perfect for me.

-

"Shit!" Luke curses when his back bangs into the door handle. He leads me down the hallway to the dressing room, but it takes a lot longer than normal because he keeps pressing me against the wall to kiss me before dragging me a couple of metres before doing it again, not that I'm complaining.

Both us definitely need a release since he's leaving tomorrow morning to another country without me so we want this last night to count, and he looked incredibly hot singing and dancing like Ed Sheeran.

"In here" he opens a door that says 5 Seconds Of Summer on it to their dressing room. No one's to be seen but I know someone won't be far behind because they have things to do like hair, talking about what they're going to do on stage and letting their stylists get hold of them, so at least one person will enter any second.

"We can't in here Luke. Someone will come in" I say when his lips move from mine to my neck so I can speak.

"Fine" he sighs frustratedly, but I know it's not at me, but more sexually frustration, especially since his hand and phone sex isn't the same as the real thing, and it's been a few months.

He directs me to a room and opens the door.

It's a toilet.

"Really? You've gone from Romantic Randy to Poopy Poppy" I laugh loudly when he pulls me inside and locks the door.

"You'll not be complaining in a minute" his voice lowers, making my breath hitch. He's normally awkward and our sex is more soft and gentle, but the way he said that, was different, and a erotic good different.

"Really?" I play him back at his own game by winking and raising my eyebrow.

"Fuck! Where did my innocent princess go?" He smirks and when I go to tell him she's gone down the toilet, he pushes two fingers in my mouth, which he never done before, though it makes a positive effect when the pressure between my thighs increases and so does the hardness of Luke against my bare thigh. I suck my cheek in around his fingers and bat my eyelids up at him.

He slowly pulls them out of my lips with my saliva covering them, which causes his eyes to darken down at me and bring his other hand down to my thighs, firmly pushing them apart and places his wet fingers between them. They easily slid up and down, teasing my entrance.

"Luke!" I whisper shout because I'm getting worried someone will walk past and catch up, and if Michael caught us, the 5sos fam will all have a video of our moans on their phones.

He slowly enters his fingers, pumping them slowly but increasing the speed with every thrust until his whole arm is moving rapidly. His teeth graze over the skin on my collar bone while using his free hand to slowly move the shoulders of my dress down.

I throw my head back against the door and curse when it makes a loud bang, but neither of us stop despite the danger we're putting each other in.

I don't even notice he's lowered until his tongue drags my clit up and down. I quickly move my fingers to grip hold of his gelled quiff and pity the poor girl who's going to have to fix this poor mess after I've finished with him. His lips suck harshly on my bundle of nerves, bringing me closer and closer to my orgàsm. He moans against me when I tug harshly on his roots, sending vibrations through my clit and up my spine.

"Mm" I hum, going to tell him I'm close but can't make out the words before my legs shake around his head, clamping around his fingers. I stand breathlessly against the door but know I can't leave Luke with his 'happiness'. He rides out my high and cleans me with his tongue.

"Kiss me you Sex God" I giggly slightly and he slowly stands with a smirk in achievement. His tongue roams my mouth while I palm him through his jeans, teasing him slightly from the discomfort of the jeans but the pleasure of my hand.

I pull him over to the toilet and sit on the seat, having him stand in front of me, level with his bulge; I actually am thankful for the toilet since I don't have my bare knees against the toilet floor where boys may have miss their aim.

I pull his jeans and boxers to his knees so we can quickly dress again when we're finished. I grab the base of him, causing him to groan down to me. He's much redder than I've seen him and I almost feel guilty for making him help me first and for teasing him, but I love watching him get so wound up from the absence of my touch.

I wrap my lips around the tip of his cock, instantly tasting his sweet but salty precum. He wraps his hand in my fake curls, slowly pressuring me to take the whole of him till I gag slightly from him hitting the back of my throat. His moan is loud and low when I do it again and roll his balls between my fingers.

"Get up" he lowly says, but I disobey and force him to hit the back of my throat and hollow my cheeks even further. He throws his head back, making his Adam's apple more prominent. I pull my lips off of him slowly, and stand to my feet like he asked.

He swaps places with me and sits on the toilet seat, holding the base of his cock, watching me position myself over him. I cup his cheeks and kiss him harshly, pushing myself down on him, filling myself and moving both of his hands to my arse so he can guide me up and down.

I press my hands to his chest, lifting myself up and down in deep thrusts, causing both of us to moan but still try to be quiet. His lips catch my bottom lip between them, his teeth grazing them and piecing my red lips. The pressure in the bottom of my spine increases with every hit of my G stop from every deep thrust.

"Luke" I say through gritted teeth, pressing my palms to his chest to steady myself from my legs shaking slightly.

"Same baby girl" he parts his lips slightly to groan the words and bring his thumb down to my clit, and with only a couple of swift movements of his rough pad causes my legs to shake uncontrollably and to come undone around him. I pant loudly but continue slow and sloppy thrusts so he can finish, but just by me clenching around him from my own orgàsm, sets his off, causing him to dig his nails into my thighs and place his face into the crook of my neck.

We both slowly catch our breaths and stand. I smooth out my dress and place the straps of my dress back on my shoulders. We both recover and try to fix each other's appearances so we look less, well, fucked. He swipes his thumb under my eyes to get rid of my mascara that has melted from me sweating after we both wash our hands under the sink.

I straighten his quiff and fix, well try, to make him look like he did before we came in here, but it's pretty impossible because his lips are stained red from my lipstick and you can barely see the blue of his eyes from his pupils dilated from lust.

"Let's go before there's a search party for us" I says, entwining our fingers.

"Okay, but there better be round two later" he smirks. We both share a longing kiss before unlocking the door and peeking out of the door. No one is to be seen so I open it and we both walk out like nothing went on.

The boys are sat on the couch laughing slightly and listening to some music that's rather loud; Calum is still in the maid's outfit that shows his hairy legs very beautifully.

Our maid stands and pressing his tattooed palms together while walking up to us both. We both try to act normal, well until Calum says,

"Do you want me to clean up you the toilet for round two, Master?"


End file.
